Sang Mer Guerre
by Naracida Nayamashii
Summary: She was created to be the perfect human, the perfect Soldier, the perfect assassin. But when a assassination of Von goes wrong the sexy clone finds her self bitting off more then she can chew. Will their be love or death in gaea?


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne but I do own Zero, Noah.  
  
Sang Mer Guerre  
  
Chapter one  
  
--During the end of the Lost war--  
  
Scientist rushed back and forth slowly dressed in white lab coats as they worked on the specimen in the large frozen glass tube in the middle of the lab. A man stood infront of the tube staring into it as if in a trance, with his hands behind his back. The man was not short but not tall around the height of 5'10 and well built for his age of forty-eight. He had an olive pale completion that made his cold icy blue eyes stand out; the silver rimmed glasses that hid his eyes were placed neatly on his head. He had black graying hair and a black graying beard and mustaches. The man was dressed in a black suit and black button up shirt. A silk black tied went over his shirt and matched his shinny black shoes. The man looked like a spy or bodyguard even though he was the head scientist of the Zéro Vie project.  
A small soft female voice called out to the man infonet of the large glass tube, " Dr. Clair de Lune! We have finished the preparations, the specimen is ready to go into hibernation. How long should we set the clone for?"  
Dr. Clair de Lune turned around and nodded to the small blonde women standing by the large machine that was for setting the hibernation. He turned back around and stared at the young female clone inside the frozen glass tube and said in his French accent, " Set it for six years."  
The blonde women lifted a small locked glass door on the machine and turned a silver knob to six years. She then locked the door after closing it once again and pressed a few random buttons. A freezing cold mist shot out of pipes connecting to the tube and engulfed it in its below zero clouds. Only a few minutes later the large glass tube was covered in a sheet of ice that could not be removed till six years were up. Dr. Clair de Lune looked at his young female clone one more time and nodded before turning around and walking out of the laboratory.  
  
--Same day six years later (( Present time ))--   
  
Dr. Clair de Lune stood infonet of the crystallized glass tube waiting inpaysently for it to open. The had only five more minutes left of waiting before the young female clone that they hibernated six years ago would come. The young blonde women that was now six years older stood by a timer waiting for it to count down. Dr. Clair de Lune now had completely gray hair. The was the only thing that looked different with him, his well built body was still there and he still had his same taste in clothing.  
Slowly the clock counted down the time till it finally reach ten seconds and the small blonde started to count down "ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one!"  
As the clock changed to zero seconds a warm mist poured out of the tubes connected to the glass tube like water spilling into place. It wrapped around the crystallized tube like a warm blanket and melted the crystal away slowly but still taking it away. Steam escaped the latched top part of the tube as it slowly lowered its self going down into a capartment in the floor. A young cloned girl that looked like she was twenty stood there with her wrist and ankles clasped with chains(( She is naked)). The girl was a girl around the height of 5'7 with a deathly pale complexion of fresh winter snow that could make any gothic jealous or make people mistake her as a vampire. She was a thin girl that only weighed 88 pounds. Her body was very exotic though with lovely hips that curved nicely and lovely long slender legs. She had large breast and a beautiful face with lush full pouty lips that were the color of light red rubies. The girl had short platinum white color hair that was in a layered style so it framed her perfect face nicely. Her hair had silver highlights in it that seemed to glitter like the stars when hit by light.  
The girl slowly opened her lovely metallic silver hues that had sparks of a pale powdery blue in them along the iris. She slowly looked about the room before she let her eyes rest on Dr. Clair de Lune. The girl opened her mouth and tried several times to say something before she swallowed and said to him in a French accent, " Who are youz and who am I?"  
The chains slowly unclasped themselves from her wrist and ankles and feel to the floor as two scientist rushed to her side and handed her a silk white robe that hit just a little above mid thigh. She slowly slipped it on and tied it tightly along her waist in a perfect bow as if she had done it all her life. She took a seat that Dr. Clair de Lune motioned to and stared at him. He sat right across from her with his left ankle propped up against his right knee and his hands folded together on his leg. He smiled softly at the girl and said in his rich French accent "My name iz Noah Clair de Lune and I am your father, and you my child are La Vie Nulle Pour Copier le Clair de Lune."  
Zero took this information in as she looked at him "Zero Life Clone ... am I a clone?"  
Noah let a low chuckle out as he said "You are a smart one are you? Yes, my little Zero you are a Clone ... you were created az the perfect human being ... the perfect soldier or assassin."  
(( I will be calling La Vie Nulle Pour Copier le Clair de Lune, Zero instead of her French name ^^)) Zero nodded and excepted who she was as if she had no other choice. Noah stood up and held his hand out to Zero "Zero you have a job already. You are to assassinate the king of Fanelia, King Van Fanel. He is having his twenty-first birthday tomorrow night and you will be performing there as a singer. When he is out of site and in his room you are too sneak off and kill him. Lucy here will take you to the training room and teach you all the abilities you have. You already know how to use any weapon including weapons from the mystic moon and you are highly skilled in every type of fighting there is, so a few lectures on your special abilities and you will be ready."  
Zero nodded as the small blonde women by the clock walked up and lead Zero of to the training room.  
  
--Fanelia the day of the party--  
  
Van stood at his balcony staring up into the sky as he let a low sigh out. He was turning twenty-one and had not yet gotten a bride, but he couldn't just choose anyone. It had to be someone he loved like Hitomie. But she was gone and wouldn't be coming back so he had to move on, but he just could bare another one his friends attempts to hock him up with some egotistic bimbo that only wanted to marry him for his kingdom and looks. No, it had to be a strong women that could defend herself and love others for who they were.  
Van shut his eyes and let the quiet sink in as he tried to picture the one he was supposed to be with. A vision of Hitomie appeared in his mind but quickly wilted away like a dead flower on a dry day. But a vision of a beautiful girl blossemed in his mind, a girl that was tall around the hight of 5'7 and had short layered platnum white hair with highlights of silver in them that would glitter like the stars when the light hit it. And eyes of a beautiful metallic silver like full moons on a clear night with sparks of pale powdery blue playing in them. Her skin was a deathly pale color that was like fresh winter snow, so creamy and silky. She was dressed in nothing but a silk white blanket that was wrapped around her and a large silver sword in her hand.  
He smiled softly with his eyes shut as he imagined the one he would be with, or at least in his mind. The was probably no human on Gaia or Earth that looked like that, but still in his mind he could be happy, right? His thoughts were stumped over like a bully messing up your sand castle as the familiar voice of a young cat girl came ringing through the room "Lord Van! Lord Van! You must get ready! The party will start soon!"  
Van let a quiet sigh out before he turned around and opened his arms to his dear friend Merle. Merle jumped into his arms like she had done so many times before and licked his cheek. Van let a soft chuckle out as he said "All right Merle, I will get ready, just stop with the licking already!"  
Merle did her normal half laugh half giggle and jumped off him landing on her feet and hands in a crouched position. She smiled at him and ran out of his room as fast as she came. Van thought about how that was strange for a second and shrugged it off turning to his closet to change. He looked so much different then he use to, he was now 6'0 and well built with a nice six pack. His hair was still cut the same way with its jet black color and his eyes still crimson red, the only difference though that they held wisdom, and knowledge that was not there before, he saw so much blood shed and loss at a young and now was wiser the his years.  
He grabbed his outfit of clothing and armor and placed it on before looking himself in the mirror and nodding. The party would be starting in fifteen minutes so he better go down there and get ready for the boring and gloomy party that was to haunt him. He shook his head as he walked out of the room and thought to him self 'happy birthday to me...'  
  
Zero stood on stage with her hair framing her perfect face that was now touched up with a little makeup. She had light blue eye shadow on and a touch of natural colored blush to make her cheeks have a little color in them so she didn't look dead. Her lips were glistened with passion fruit lip gloss that Noah had made just for her. She was dressed in a long silk white dress that was tight around her chest and framed her breast perfectly. A little past the waist the dress flared out with a large slit coming out from the middle meeting her left side so her left leg was almost bare besides a little bit of the dress covering her white lacy undies. The dress brushed against the floor and formed a small round trail around her right leg with a silver sparkly trim lining up the slit. Lace decorated the upper part of the dress were it formed small points right above breast. A silver silk ribbon was wrapped around her neck and silver flat heeled pumps adored her feet.  
She studied the room closely looking for her target as she matched up the faces. Finally finding Van with his old crew Allen, Merlina, and Merle. She watched Van closely as she awaited her time to sing for the king. Van turned around slowly and stared into Zero's eyes as his breath was caught in his throat, it was the girl he imagined, the most beautiful creature in all the cosmos here. But she was just the entertainment ... and she was probably not the type of girl he wanted besides looks. But her couldn't help himself from staring at this divine beauty just a little longer. Finally turning around and breaking eye contact from Zero when Allen said Vans name for the fifth time.  
The lights dimmed as Van took his seat at the throne and the guest took there seats in beautiful satin and silver chairs. Zero stepped into the middle of the stage and let the lights only stand on her. She took a deep breath and let the music start as she slightly moved her hips to the beat and started to sing in her angelic voice. Her voice was like heaven crying, no human or creature could compare to it, for she was the perfect thing.  
  
Forever unable to leave this place  
Only because here there's a scenery that I'm familiar with  
  
If one day I were to return here again  
Using the same eyes to gaze at the same sky  
Will I still feel that it is just as beautiful?  
Maybe i am thinking too much should go sleep and talk about it tomorrow  
  
The step that is unable to be taken because of cowardice  
As time goes by  
Unconsciously it becomes a long road  
It feels like everything is too late  
Slowly , i realise that the place i am in now is not toobad eitheri found myself a few good excuses  
  
To tell the truth, i have never understood  
but i acted like i knew everything  
  
Forever unable to leave this place  
Only because here there's a scenery that I'm familiar with  
  
All the feelings are so small it's not worth mentioning  
It seems like it is just a slight brush  
or maybe it is because the sky that you see when you raise  
your head is too wide and endless  
or maybe it is because i wish to stay by your side  
  
even though it cannot be anymore clear in my head  
but those strangers who brush by your shoulders   
are still making me to look back with envy  
  
Longing for something that you don't have  
how long do you want to continue wishing for it?  
When i begin to understand that feeling like this  
started from the time i met you   
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
Dreams cannot just be thrown here  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
Denying the prearranged future  
  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
If there is not action, how can there be movement?  
Everything is in these pair of hands  
If you don't take the first step, how can there be beginning?  
  
She swayed her hips and moved her body to the end of the song as she finished of and put on a smile that could make the sun jealous. She let the applause roll in as she scanned the area and let her eyes rest on Van, he was staring at her clapping the hardest. Van was memorized by her voice as if she had pulled him into a wonderful dream of passion and love that he never wanted to end. Van finally stopped clapping and slummed in his chair once again bored with the party that he did not want to be with.  
Zero walked behind stage and walked to were Lucy was waiting. Zero quickly slipped off the dress and put on a pure white body suit that had a little silver trimming on it and that sort of matched a one piece. It had a high collar that wrapped around her neck and went low down her chest forming a "V" shape and stopping were the zipper began which was in the middle of her chest. The bottom part had the sides come up so high that they rounded around and formed the back in the middle of her waist coupled of inches below her breast. She took the shoes off and slipped on silver boots that went all the way up to her thighs and stopped a little above mid thigh. The boots laced up all the way to the top with sparkly white string, the heels of the boots not that large so she could run better in them. The outfit matched her hair and eyes and fit her perfectly. She slowly peered out from the back and watched Van stand up and walk to his room were he hoped to get alone.  
Sneaking past the people and guards as if they were nothing she slipped into Vans room and locked the door. Van was at his balcony peering up into the sky with a sigh cool breeze blowing his hair. Zero held her right and left palms out flat to the floor so the heels of her palms were at an angle and were pointing towards the floor. She shut her eyes and concentrated as the cold silver metal that was made from the strongest metal in all of the cosmos. The blades slid out of her wrist slowly cutting through her skin as if it were not there. It finally stopped when it was at the size of a small blade.  
Zero quietly crept up to Van not making a single sound, she walked as if she were floating. She brought her right blade up and quickly wrapped it around his neck so it touched the skin cutting it lightly but deep enough to draw blood, the left blade pointing at his heart. She held him in a death grip that he could not get out of even if he tried. She was shorter then him but managed to pull of hurting him. She held him tightly against her body the blades cutting into him and pointing at him as she said in a voice that was still angelic and held innocence in it, but a cold chaotic tone to it and of course her French accent "Do not move or zees bladez will cut you up like you were butter."  
  
--Thank you for reading!! Please R&R! (( Read and Review!)) ^^ Thanks again!! I will get the second chapter dun soon!! Bai Bai!!--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
